List of Advantages
__TOC__ M/P/Soc tells whether an advantage is mental, physical, or social. X/Sup tells whether an advantage is exotic or supernatural. A " " (space) in this column means it is mundane. 0-9 and A Alcohol Tolerance P – 1 100 Allies Soc – Variable 36 Altered Time Rate M X 100/level 38 Alternate Form P X Variable 83 Alternate Identity Soc – 5 or 15 39 Ambidexterity P – 5 39 B C * Catfall * Chameleon * Channeling * Charisma * Chronolocation * Claim to Hospitality * Clairsentience * Claws * Clerical Investment * Clinging * Combat Reflexes * Common Sense * Compartmentalized Mind * Constriction Attack * Contact Group * Contacts * Courtesy Rank * Cultural Adaptability * Cultural Familiarity * Cybernetics D * Damage Resistance * Danger Sense * Daredevil * Dark Vision * Destiny * Detect * Digital Mind * Discriminatory Hearing * Discriminatory Smell * Discriminatory Taste * Doesn't Breathe * Doesn't Eat or Drink * Doesn't Sleep * Dominance * Double Jointed * Duplication E * Eidetic Memory * Elastic Skin * Empathy * Enhanced Defenses * Enhanced Move * Enhanced Time Sense * Enhanced Tracking * Enhanced Lifespan * Extra Arms * Extra Attack * Extra Head * Extra Legs * Extra Life * Extra Mouth F * Fashion Sense * Favor * Fearlessness * Filter Lungs * Fit * Flexibility * Flight G * Gadgeteer * G-Experience * Gifted Artist * Gizmos * Green Thumb * Growth * Gunslinger H * Hard to Kill * Hard to Subdue * Healer * Healing * Hermaphromorph * High Manual Dexterity * High Pain Threshold * High TL * Higher Purpose * Hyperspectral Vision I * Illuminated * Immune * Improved G-Tolerance * Independent Income * Indomitable * Infravision * Injury Tolerance * Innate Attack * Insubstantiality * Intuition * Intuitive Mathematician * Invisibility J * Jumper L * Language Talent * Legal Enforcement Powers * Legal Immunity * Less Sleep * Lifting ST * Lightning Calculator * Longevity * Luck M * Magery * Magic Resistance * Mana Damper * Mana Enhancer * Mathematical Ability * Medium * Merchant Rank * Metabolism Control * Microscopic Vision * Military Rank * Mimicry * Mind Control * Mind Probe * Mind Reading * Mind Shield * Mind Link * Modular Abilities * Musical Ability N * Neutralize * Nictating Membrane * Night Vision O * Obscure * Oracle * Outdoorsman P * Parabolic Hearing * Patrons * Payload * Penetrating Vision * Perfect Balance * Peripheral Vision * Permeation * Photographic Memory * Pitiable * Plant Empathy * Police Rank * Possession * Power Investiture * Precognition * Pressure Support * Protected Sense * Psi Static * Psychometry * Puppet R * Racial Memory * Radiation Tolerance * Rank * Rapid Healing * Rapier Wit * Reawakened * Recovery * Reduced Consumption * Regeneration * Regrowth * Religious Rank * Reputation * Resistant S * Scanning Sense * Sealed * Security Clearance * See Invisible * Sensitive * Sensitive Touch * Serendipity * Shadow Form * Shapshifting * Shrinking * Signature Gear * Silence * Single-Minded * Slippery * Smooth Operator * Snatcher * Social Chameleon * Social Regard * Speak Underwater * Speak With Animals * Speak With Plants * Special Rapport * Spines * Spirit Empathy * Status * Stretching * Striker * Striking ST * Subsonic Hearing * Subsonic Speech * Super Climbing * Super Jump * Super Luck * Supernatural Durability T * Talent * Teeth * Telecommunication * Telekinesis * Telescopic Vision * Temperature Control * Temperature Tolerance * Temporal Inertia * Temporary rank * Tenure * Terrain Adaptation * Terror * Trained By A Master * True Faith * Tunneling U * Ultrahearing * Ultrasonic Speech * Ultravision * Unaging * Unfazeable * Universal Digestion * Unkillable * Unusual Background V * Vacuum Support * Vampiric Bite * Versatile * Very Fit * Very Rapid Healing * Vibration Sense * Visualization * Voice W * Walk on Air * Walk on Liquid * Warp * Wealth * Weapon Master * Wild Talent X * Xeno-Adaptibility Z * Zeroed See also * Advantage * List of Disadvantages * List of Skills Category:Advantages Category:Game Master Advice Category:Lists